Touch my lips, Marvel
by Seelight et Clove-Stoneheart
Summary: Les 74ème Hunger Games vus par Marissa La Renarde , amoureuse de Marvel.


Voici un petit OS sur un couple assez étrange, Marissa ( la renarde)/ Marvel ! Et oui, j'essaye toutes les combinaisons possibles ! J'espère que cet OS quelque peu étrange vous plaira, j'ai eu juste un peu de mal avec la narration qui n'est pas au présent...

Mon prénom résonna contre les parois de mon crâne. Je marchais vers l'estrade en tremblant légèrement. «On me regrettera», je me disais tout en avançant doucement vers ma mort. «On regrettera la pauvre Marissa tirée au sort pour les 74ème Jeux de la Faim. » Mes longs cheveux roux tombaient sur mes épaules et ma robe bleue se mouvait gracieusement à chacun de mes pas. J'avais envie de crier, de partir loin de cet enfer qu'est notre monde, de courir jusqu'à tomber face contre terre ! Mais je ne pouvais pas. je ne pouvais pas fuir la vérité. Juste l'affronter et attendre son dénouement.

Personne n'est venu me voir pour me dire adieu, ce qui est compréhensible étant donné mon état d'orpheline. Je me suis juste assise, et j'ai attendu, encore et encore qu'on vienne me chercher. Je tripotais ma boucle d'oreille en forme de chouette. Je suis une des rares à avoir une oreille percée dans mon district. C'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de ma mère morte quand j'avais quatre ans, mon père lui, c'est volatilisé.

Assise sur un fauteuil rouge sang, je regardai l'écran de télévision.

« J'espère que cela sera une bonne moisson, cette année !» cria Octavia. Je lui en voulait, à cette femme qui signe l'arrêt de mort des enfants du district cinq chaque année. Elle demande juste du spectacle, rien d'autre. La rediffusion de la moisson a commença, et là, mes yeux rencontrèrent une des merveilles qu'a créé la nature. Il n'était pas spécialement beau, bien qu'il n'était pas vilain, mais il y avait de la grâce dans chacun de ses gestes, fluides. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il passait sa main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais tandis qu'il montait sur l'estrade. Depuis ce jour là, Marvel peuple mes rêves.

Je regardai la tenue que me tendais mon styliste. Elle était belle, scintillante, mystérieuse. J'avais la désagréable impression que je n'étais pas assez jolie pour qu'elle m'aille. J'enfilai le vêtement, appréhendant légèrement que mon styliste m'interdise de la porter en voyant que mon visage n'allait pas avec ce costume de cérémonie. Mais au contraire, il me prit dans ses bras en disant que j'étais un chef-d'œuvre. Mais il mentait. Par contre, Glimmer, la tribut du un, aurait été du plus bel effet dans cet habit magnifique, alors que moi... Il retouchais quelque peu ma coiffure sophistiquée.

« Tu es magnifique»

Les acclamations de la foule me rendait euphorique, des roses venaient tomber à mes pieds. Je regardai Marvel, sa peau argentée faisant ressortir ses yeux bruns. Il saluait la foule, un sourire d'excitation plaqué sur son visage. J'ignorai complètement les deux alliés enflammés. Je n'avais Dieu que pour Marvel. Lorsque les chars s'arrêtèrent, il se tourna vers moi. Mes iris se plantèrent dans le siennes, mon cœur me faisait mal tellement il battait vite. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que le présidant Snow finisse sont discours.

Marvel ne quitta pas mes pensées de toute la soirée.

Le lendemain, à l'entraînement, Marvel se glissa discrètement à côté de moi alors que je passais facilement le test de reconnaissance des plantes comestibles. L'intensité de son regard me suffit pour comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à me dire. Je lui répondis par un regard doux. Il partit rejoindre les carrières, un sourire heureux au bord des lèvres. Oui, j'aimais Marvel.

Je regardai l'écran. Marvel obtenait le score de dix, moi, je me contentais d'un sept. J'avais juste passé la reconnaissance des plantes en un temps record et sans aucune faute, après tout ! Je montai dans ma chambre après mon copieux repas. On frappa à ma porte. J'ouvrai et vis Marvel, rougissant à vue d'oeil.

« Euhh, bah... Je...

- Tais toi !» je lui dis au même moment où je l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Il me poussait sur le lit. Mes mains griffaient son dos, tandis que les siennes entreprenaient de retirer mon haut. Je n'avais jamais couché avec quelqu'un. Mon cœur menaçait de déserter ma poitrine tant il battait d'excitation. Je sentis mon entre-jambe s'humidifier. Nos souffles s'entremêlaient. J'avais envie de lui, il avait envie de moi. Marvel détacha mon pantalon et commença à introduire deux doigts en moi, je soupirai de plaisir tandis qu'il faisait des va-et-viens dans mon intimité. Il s'arrêta et pris un de mes seins dans sa bouche. Sa langue titillaient mes tétons durcis par le désir. J'écartai les jambes, il comprit alors ce que je voulais. Il introduisit alors son sexe en moi. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier. L'instant était unique, magique. Nous rattrapions juste le temps perdu. Je sentis un liquide chaud se déverser dans mon bas-ventre. Marvel retomba à mes côtés.

Toute la matinée du lendemain, j'appris les bonnes manières des femmes du Capitole avec Octavia. Ensuite, Niels, mon mentor, essaya de me trouver une approche. Nos penchâmes alors pour celle de maligne et insaisissable.

« Par-fait !

- Splendide !

- Les sponsors vont se l'arracher ! »

J'écoutai sans grandes convictions mes préparateurs congratulant vivement leur travail, c'est à dire moi. Je touchai mes cheveux attachés dans un chignon hyper-sophistiqué. Mes lèvres étaient légèrement roses et mes yeux habillés de fard bleu. Mon maquillage n'était pas vulgaire. Il paraissait presque naturel, comparé à celui de mes préparateurs. Mon styliste se posta à mes côtés et entreprit de me mettre la robe que je porterais pour l'interview. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis magnifique. Le bleu de la robe se marie parfaitement à mes cheveux de flammes. J'étais simplement divine. Ce fût alors la première fois de mon existence que je me sentais belle. Une fois sur le plateau, j'attendis mon tour, tout en écoutant l'interview de mon bien aimé. Il est comique, c'est certain. Mais lorsqu'il se releva, il lança un regard plein d'espoir à Glimmer, qui hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Son regard s'attrista, mon coeur se serra. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Il s'était joué de moi ! Il voulait simplement coucher ou m'égorger plus simplement en gagnant ma confiance... Moi pour qui les sentiments étaient sincères. J'entendis mon prénom. Ma main serre celle de Caesar.

« Marissa, que tu es belle !

Foutaises ! Il mentais Cela se voyait juste à son sourire hypocrite.

- Merci, Caesar. Mais je ne pense pas que cela me soit très utile dans l'arène, vous savez...

- On te dit très intelligente, est-ce la vérité ?

Je souris. Il venait de toucher un de mes rares motifs de fierté.

- Et bien, c'est à vous tous de juger. Autant ne pas révéler mes rares atouts sans l'arène !

- Y-t-il quelqu'un qui t'attends, chez toi ?

Mon sourire menaça de s'effacer.

- Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai jamais connu le visage de mon père, celui de ma mère, je l'ai oublié, je dirais donc que personne ne m'attend. Vous êtes ma seule famille, vous, le Capitole.»

Ce qu'il ne faut pas dire, je vous jure ! L'arme retentit, je rejoignis ma place. En vérité, je haï le Capitole, je haï mon district, et je haï Marvel. Lorsque le tribut du douze laissa son amour éclater au grand jour, je ris d'un rire mauvais. Et oui ! La Marissa discrète et innocent ne semblait plus de ce monde, détruite par l'amour. On voyait tout de suite que c'est du cinéma pour amadouer les sponsors ! Le pire, c'est que toutes les interviews étaient balancées à la trappe.

Quand le gong de l'arène retentit, je courus aussi loin que possible du bain de sang. Je ne voulais pas mourir, mais je ne voulais pas tuer. Dans les jours qui suivirent et surtout après le feu de forêt, j'allais régulièrement voler dans les provisions des carrières. Je réussis à récupérer un couteau et beaucoup de vivres. La journée suivant ce fameux feu, je faillis éclater de rire en voyant le visage de la beauté fatale du un dans le ciel. Je tenais ma vengeance. J'appréhendais le jour où je verrais celui de Marvel briller au firmament. Je l'aimais toujours, ce traître. Un jour, alors que j'allais piocher dans les provisions des carrières, je le vis. Marvel s'avança vers moi en me disant :

« Fait attention aux mines. Regarde bien la terre, les petites boursouflures...

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Tu m'as trahie ! Avec cette pimbêche blonde en plus ! J'ai vu ton regard !

- J'ai demandé de t'inclure dans l'alliance. Vite, pars !»

Je retournai aussi vite que mes jambes le permettent dans la forêt. Je regardai la brute du deux. Il pouvait facilement vous briser la nuque à mains nues. La musculature de Marvel était plus fine, plus gracieuse. Alors il voulait juste m'inclure dans l'alliance... Cette révélation me redonna le sourire. Il m'aimait vraiment, alors ! Au bout de quelques heures, je retournai vers les provisions. Là, je distinguai que la terre avait été retournée à certains endroits, et que certaines parcelles étaient légèrement boursoufflées. Je marchai alors sur les bandes de terre plantes. Je trébuchai. Non ! Une mine va m'exploser à la figure ! J'attendis quelques secondes. Rien. Je repris alors mon étrange ballet, les jambes tremblantes. Je récupérai une miche de pain et quelques lanières de bœuf, avant de rebrousser chemin.

Une explosion me sortit de ma pseudo sieste. Je me réveillai, tous les sens en alerte. Les provisions... Je me dirigeai vers celles-ci pour découvrir... J'éclatai de rire. Plus rien ! Les provisions, carbonisées ! Je venais de comprendre que j'avais mes chances, maintenant. Un bruit provenant des espèces de champs m'arrachait à ma contemplation. Tresh. À coup sûrs, c'était lui. Il avait l'air gentil mais maintenant, mieux vaut se fier à personne. Je m'enfuyais.

Un coup de canon. Pas Marvel, pas Marvel...

Encore un. Pas Marvel, pas Marvel...

Il faisait nuit. L'hymne retentit. Un visage apparaît, je m'écroule à terre. «Ma-Marve-el...» Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Je visla petite fille du onze éclairer le ciel à son tour. Que des morts inutiles... Que ça... À quoi bon gagner si c'est pour vivre avec toutes ces morts sur les épaules ?

Nous n'étions plus que six. Six tributs à se battre pour préserver leur vie. Le changement de règles ne me concernait pas. De toutes façon, c'était juste pour avoir une finale dramatique avec ceux du douze. À coup sûrs, il n'y aura qu'un seul et unique gagnant. À l'annonce du festin, j'eu l'excellente idée de me cacher directement dans la corne d'abondance. Lorsque les sacs apparurent, je prenais simplement le mien. Je fuyais à l'orée de la forêt. Bien Cachée derrière un arbre, j'écoutais les plaintes désespérées de Cato. Il suppliait Clove de rester avec lui. Marvel...

Nous n'étions plus que cinq. Quand je vis ces baies rouges ramassées par Peeta, je ne les reconnu pas. C'est en les portant à ma bouche que je me rappelai de leur toxicité. Mais mon bras continua de soulever la baie à hauteur de ma bouche. Sans réfléchir, je croquais le fruit amer. Mon souffle s'accéléra, mon cœur s'affaiblit. Un sourire sur le visage, je me dis « On me regrettera, mais je serai heureuse, au moins. Je vais aller le rejoindre...

- Peeta ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort !»

J'entendais les cris de la fille du feu. Qu'ils vivent en paix, moi je vais rejoindre celui que j'aime.


End file.
